A Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) system includes Power Source Equipment (PSE) to provide power over an Ethernet cable to a Powered Device (PD) that sinks the power. The PSE includes a PSE port that provides the power to one end of the Ethernet cable mated to the PSE port, and the PD includes a PD port that sinks the power from an opposite end of the Ethernet cable mated to the PD port. Conventionally, the PSE port is fixed as a PSE port and the PD port is fixed as PD port; that is, the PoE ports are unable to switch between respective power sourcing and power sinking roles.